El cambio
by estclairs
Summary: AU. Conoce a Link Woods, el actor más exitoso en Hyrule. Conoce a Zelda Harnikian, su publicista. Siendo totalmente opuestos, no hacen más que discutir. Pero pronto, ambos se verán inmersos en una situación alocada. Ellos no cambiaron cuerpos, sino algo mucho peor. ¡Zelink!
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo uno**

* * *

Zelda Harnikian es una persona fácil de tratar.

Siempre busca que todo salga bien (Le pagan por eso) y es un poco estricta con sus horarios (la puntualidad es la clave), pero éso no es algo que ella vea como imperfecciones. Al contrario, todos deberían de seguir su ejemplo. Y, sí, ella es bastante profesional, pero fuera de ésa faceta, está una chica que sabe divertirse. El problema es que, al trabajar como niñera de un actor veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana, no tiene tiempo ni humor para divertirse.

Ella nisiquiera sabía por qué trabajaba como publicista, y mucho menos el por qué trabajaba para alguien como Link Woods. El chico era la persona más arrogante y problemática de todo Hyrule, sin mencionar que detestaba a Zelda tanto como ella a él. Podía decirse que su relación se basaba en discusiones e insultos desde el primer día, y ninguno de los dos planeaba en cambiar éso pronto.

Nisiquiera en un día tan importante como la entrevista para el programa "_Wake Up, Termina_".

La chica tenía todo planeado: Almuerzo a las 7:30 en el hotel con los productores, sesión fotográfica a las 8:30, prueba de sonido a las 8:45, y finalmente, la entrevista a las 9:00. Ella estaba despierta desde las 5 am, aproximadamente. Había tomado una ducha, escogido su atuendo (vestido y saco blanco con encaje, zapatos negros), y había comenzado a organizar lo referente a las preguntas que le realizarían a su "jefe": lo que podía preguntar, lo que no, temas que debían evitar; así como la ropa que utilizaría para la sesión. Para su mala suerte, el actor no tenía los mismos planes.

Sólo dos cosas la hacían enojarse, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una de ellas era la impuntualidad. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo en ésos momentos: Pasaban las 7:15 y aún no había señal del rubio. Lo que nos llevaba a la segunda cosa que la hacía enojarse: Link Avignon Woods.

Uno creería que ella ya estaría acostumbrada a la actitud del chico, pero eso no había sucedido.

Molesta, con una vena palpitante prácticamente visible en su frente, Zelda comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación del actor, decidida a saber qué le hacía tardar tanto. Una vez allí, llamó a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Tomó aire en un intento de tranquilizarse antes de llamar denuevo.

—¿Woods?

Nada.

Comenzaba a pensar lo peor. ¿Y si...? No, no podía pensar así. Volvió a llamar a la puerta, pero no recibía respuesta. Por el bien del actor, ella esperaba que la razón por la que no le abría era porque ya había salido o porque estaba terminando de arreglarse, y no otra cosa. Deseaba arrancar la puerta y comprobarlo por si mísma, pero optó por alzar la voz.

—Link Avignon Woods...—

La puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiéndola. Frente a ella se encontraba el aludido; su cabello rubio despeinado, como si recién se hubiera levantado (no dudaba que fuera así); sus ojos azules—cansados, un poco apagados—la miraban con desgano, ojeras debajo de ellos. No estaba usando camisa alguna, sólo pantalones (que ella reconocía como los pantalones que usaba para dormir). Cualquiera estaría felizmente atónita por tener enfrente a uno de los jóvenes más atractivos del mudno (Según el Hyrule Times) sin camisa, pero no ella.

—¿Podrías-Guardar-Silencio?— habló en un tono brusco, la voz rasposa como de quien recién despertaba.

El reloj de su muñeca indicaba que había estado ahí cinco minutos, tan sólo diez minutos antes de la hora prevista para el almuerzo. Por lo que veía, el chico se había quedado dormido—probablemente no había pegado ojo en toda la noche por estar bebiendo con sus amigos.

Lo iba a matar.

Bueno, no. Quería hacerlo—quería estrangularlo por arruinar algo tan importante como la entrevista de ésa mañana—pero matarlo sólo la dejaría sin trabajo y con muchos cargos en su contra. Sin mencionar que no se creía capaz de realmente matarlo (aunque a veces dudaba no poder hacerlo). Así que, muy a su pesar, dejó esa opción de lado.

Tomó aire (denuevo) para tranquilizarse—hábito que había obtenido al trabajar para él— antes de hablar.

—Espero que recuerdes que tienes un desayuno en poco menos de diez minutos.— le recordó, siendo lo más amable posible.

Link rió.

—¿Te parece que estoy presentable para un desayuno?— el sarcasmo en su voz siempre estaba presente, por lo que ella era casi inmune a él, pero en momentos como ése, era difícil ignorarlo. El chico le dió la espalda, listo para regresar a su habitación a descansar un poco más. Cuando habló de nuevo, nisiquiera la miró: —Yo comeré en mi habitación. Tú encárgate de los productores, es tu trabajo, después de todo.— y con eso, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Zelda y su actitud no eran la razón por la que no soportaba al actor—él mismo era el problema. Volvería loca a cualquier publicista. No—a cualquier persona que tuviera qué lidiar con su verdadera personalidad. Porque, claro, el chico nunca mostraba ésta actitud con alguien que no fuera Zelda.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta con la llave que se le había otorgado; siempre pedía una de repuesto para ella porque era frecuente que Link la dejara dentro de la habitación. No dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

El chico, que ya se encontraba a menos de un metro de la cama, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Parpadeó, sorprendido. Era poco común que su publicista actuara de ésa forma—De acuerdo, siempre le discutía todo lo que hacía, pero comunmente habría insistido al tocar la puerta en lugar de entrar.

—Creéme que no me molestaría mostrarle al mundo lo egocéntrico, mujeriego, hipócrita, drogadicto e imbécil que eres. Puedo hacerlo. Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas.— lo miró seriamente. —Primero, vas a ducharte en tres minutos, como lo haces cada vez que tus amigos deciden hacer una fiesta de último minuto. Después vas a vestirte, no importa que no sea un traje, pero debes estar presentable. Y por último, bajarás al restaurante a desayunar con los productores. Tienes... —revisó su reloj—, ocho minutos.

Salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta, dejándolo perplejo de pie en medio de la suite.

* * *

Para su mala suerte, su único problema no era Link, sino también Malon Ranch, la misma representante del actor. Zelda y ella tenían una muy buena relación—ella hacía soportable su trabajo. Era dulce, amigable, profesional, inteligente; no era difícil hacerse amiga de ella. De hecho, ambas compartían un departamento en la Capital. Pero Malon tenía una costumbre que molestaba bastante a Harnikian—Malon era una persona impuntual, algunas veces inclusive más que el actor.

Gracias a las Diosas, estaban quedándose en el mismo hotel donde habían acordado el desayuno con los productores—idea de Zelda, pues sabía que habría problemas de puntualidad y tráfico de quedarse en otro lugar—por lo que era poco probable que Malon llegara realmente tarde al desayuno. Para prevenir, la rubia había ido a despertarla hacía más de cuarenta minutos.

Y estaba feliz de haberlo hecho porque, mientras se alejaba de la habitación del insufrible—digo, Link—se encontró a su amiga (despierta) caminando en su dirección.

Malon estaba radiante, como siempre. El cabello rubio de Zela y sus ojos grisáceos palidecían junto al cabelllo y ojos de Malon—rojo como el fuego y azules como safiros. Ambas rondaban el metro con sesenta y cinco, sin mencionar que Zelda sólo era mayor que la pelirroja por poco más de un mes, pero su complexión era completamente diferente. Mientras que la rubia estaba cerca de ser lo que algunas personas llamaban "plana" y sin curvas, Malon tenía el cuerpo de "reloj", como de modelo.

Todos lo que la conocían se preguntaban por qué trabajaba como representante en lugar de dedicarse a algo relacionado con el espectáculo; aunque nadie se lo preguntaba directamente, Zelda sabía que era porque le encantaba su trabajo—a pesar de trabajar con una de las personas más molestas del mundo.

La pelirroja le sonrió, acercándose a ella. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla, como era común entre ellas.

—¡Zel! Me alegro de haberte encontrado. — habló con su ligero acento sureño, mirando en la dirección por la que había caminado la rubia. —¿Has sabido algo de Link? Escuché que salió a beber con Kafei ayer y no sé a qué hora llegó...—

Kafei era un guitarrista; formaba parte de una banda, junto con Midna Twili y Vaati Dark. Él y Link eran amigos de la secundaria, y ambos comenzaron sus carreras al mismo tiempo. Aunque su personalidad hacía casi imposible odiarlo, Zelda se sorprendía haciéndolo de vez en cuando—él era una persona fiestera, y siempre que podía invitaba a Link a un bar o a una fiesta, casualmente antes de eventos importantes. Y Zelda era la que tenía qué lidiar con las resacas. Sabía que era culpa de Kafei, pues Link rara vez salía a beber sin su amigo.

—Lo acabo de despertar.— le interrumpió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. —Confío en que estará listo para el desayuno.

Y lo estaba.

A pesar de la relación que tenían y el cuánto Link buscaba hacer todo lo contrario que le pedía, sabía que su reacción no le pasaría por alto.

La mala noticia era que, si se presentaba en el desayuno, lo más probable era que buscara maneras de ponerla en ridículo o de hacerla enfadar. Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Malon suspiró, aliviada.

—Me alegro. Almenos llegará a tiempo.— la miró fijamente, pasando sus dedos por entre su cabello sedoso, un poco nerviosa. —Perdona por hacerte lidiar con él; es mi trabajo y yo sé cuánto te desagrada hablar con él.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

—No te preocupes. No fue ningún problema.— mentira. Pero no podía simplemente quejarse todos los días con Malon sobre la misma cosa. —Tengo qué arreglar unas cosas antes de bajar. ¿Crees que puedas ir a recibirlos? No tardo mucho.

—Por supuesto, yo me encargo. Te espero abajo.— le dió un apretón en el hombro y se fue sin siquiera preguntar qué tenía qué hacer, algo que le agradó a Zelda.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Tenía tres minutos para lavarse la cara y relajarse, antes de tener qué lidiar con el estúpido actor y los productores del programa.

* * *

Eran las 7:34 y aún no llegaban los productores.

O Link.

Malon estaba de pie a su lado, esperando, pero no estaba tan impaciente como Zelda.

Estaban retrasados.

No le sorprendía de Link—eso no quería decir que no le molestara—, pero sí de los productores.

Personas que eran reconocidas por su puntualidad en su programa, con tiempos medidos y sin usar un segundo más de cada sección, no podían llegar a tiempo a un desayuno con el actor que rara vez aceptaba asisitir a programas de televisión. Aunque fuera a su publicista y no al mismo actor a quien le importara la puntualidad.

Estaba a punto de soltar un grito de frustración cuando vió a Link al abrirse las puertas del elevador.

Su cabello esta mojado y ligeramente despeinado, pero él no era precisamente conocido por peinar su cabello hacia atrás, "el cabello despeinado atrae a las chicas", decía. Sus ojos lucían más despiertos y un poco molestos, tanto por el haberlo despertado tan temprano como por la resaca. Zelda notó que las miró de arriba a abajo, a lo que ella sólo rodó los ojos. Típico Link. No lo culpaba por ver a Malon—de ser hombre, ella estaba segura que también lo haría—pero igualmente era molesto.

Una sonrisa burlona se asomó entre sus labios mientras caminaba en su dirección.

—Buenos días, Malon.— saludó amablemente a la pelirroja, abrazándola y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. Zelda sabía que a Link le atraía Malon, no era un secreto, pero se alegraba de que mantuviera una actitud profesional. Se volvió a la rubia, colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros. —Y buenos días a tí, Srita. Harnikian. ¿Cómo te encuentras en éste cálido, espléndido y hermoso día?

—Buenos días, Woods. ¿Estuviste leyendo el diccionario otra vez?—preguntó sarcásticamente, quitando el brazo del rubio de donde se encontraba. Si antes se había sentido aliviada de verlo llegar, ahora solamente estaba irritada.

Link rió entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos. Malon los miraba en silencio, curiosa.

—No, sólo estoy siendo mi típico, agradable ser.

—_Agradable_, claro.— bufó la rubia, mirando hacia las puertas del restaurante, buscando señales de los productores.

—¿Tuviste una mala mañana? ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo? ¿Tu café estaba rancio? ¿El viento sopla demasiado fuerte?— alzó su ceja, adquiriendo un aire de curiosidad. La chica sabía que no estaba realmente curioso, simplemente buscaba molestarla.

Zelda contuvo un suspiro. Link estaba demasiado insoportable para ser las 7:30 de la mañana, pero suponía que ella tenía la culpa de ello. Además, su manera de actuar no era nada nuevo, simplemente estaba tratando de molestarla más que de costumbre como de venganza.

—Creería que tú sabes más sobre soplar que yo, ¿no es así, Woods?

—¿Eres siempre tan hermosamente amigable o lo guardas todo para mí?

No perdió ni un segundo en responder.

—Sólo para tí, Woods. Siempre has sido tú.

El aludido colocó una mano en su pecho, parpadeando, con la cara en blanco por unos segundos.

—Estoy conmovido, Harnikian. De verdad.

Fue entonces cuando los vió: dos hombres con traje y una mujer en vestido de coctel, caminando en su dirección y sonriéndoles. Zelda les sonrió y les saludó, esperando que se acercaran. Ya buscaría una manera de deshacerse de la frustración sin gritarles por llegar tarde.

—Sí pues, no deberías.—le respondió al actor al momento que se acercaban los productores del programa. Sería una larga mañana.

* * *

El desayuno había pasado volando, literalmente. Charlaron sobre los nuevos proyectos de Link, bromearon sobre sus supuestas conquistas y las veces que había aparecido borracho en videos y fotografías—mintieron al respecto, claro, no podían darles tanta información y mucho menos arruinar la imagen del actor—y terminaron de desayunar varios deliciosos platillos justo a tiempo para la sesión de fotos.

El estudio donde tomarían las fotos y estaba a tan sólo una cuadra del hotel, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Inmediatamente llevaron a Link a maquillaje y peinado, decidiendo dejarlo con la misma ropa. La sesión pasó más rápido de lo que Zelda creía—faltaban cinco minutos antes de la prueba de sonido.

Tenía deseos de pedir el adelanto de la prueba—principalmente porque harían preguntas reales de la entrevista y quería conocer las respuestas de Link para revisar si necesitaba algunas nuevas o más sutileza. Pero decidió que, después de la dura mañana que había tenido el actor, descansar por lo menos cinco minutos le haría bien. Así que pidió un café—capuccino, descafeinado, con dos cucharadas de azúcar— y una aspirina para la resca.

Los tomó y decidió dárselos personalmente. La principal razón era porque Malon estaba ocupada, y porque no quería que las personas sospecharan sobre la posible resaca—nadie sabía de su escapada de anoche, y ella prefería dejarlo así. Menos trabajo para ella si lo mantenían en secreto.

Lo encontró en su camerino, recostado en el largo sillón. Su brazo estaba colocado sobre sus ojos, probablemente en un intento de dormir. Ella sabía, por la forma en que respiraba, que no estaba dormido, pero que realmente quería estarlo. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no había tocado pero, dadas las circunstancias, consideró que quizás sería mejor hacerlo. Link se levantó inmediatamente.

Sus ojos azules la observaron con curiosidad, posándose después en lo que traía en las manos. Sonrió con sorna.

—¿Serás mi enfermera personal? Es muy lindo de tu parte.

Zelda frunció la boca, caminando hacia donde estaba sentado y dejando las cosas en la mesilla junto al sillón.

—Sueñas, Woods.— respondió secamente, manteniéndose de pie frente al rubio. —Necesito que estés presentable y en tus cinco sentidos.

—Pudiste haber pensado en éso antes de despertarme.

—Pudiste haber pensado en éso antes de ir a tomar con Kafei.

—Touché.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Eres insoportable. No sé por qué no he renunciado.— la paga no era precisamente buena y la compañía, salvo por Malon, tampoco. Se reprochó no haberlo considerado tan seriamente como en ése momento.

—Podrías hacerlo, nada te detiene. — respondió con desinterés, tomando un sorbo de su café y tomando la aspirina entre sus dedos antes de tragarla.

—Lo haré, no lo dudes.—

—Me alegro. No tener qué ver tu cara malhumorada e insoportable todos los días, tus horribles horarios y planes y tus estúpidos insultos. Sería maraviloso que te fueras.

Respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Alégrate aún más, porque es mi último día.—

Con eso, salió del camerino, azotando la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez que terminara la entrevista, tomarían el primer vuelo a Hyrule y, una vez ahí, dejaría de ser parte del equipo del actor.

Zelda Harnikian es una pesona fácil de tratar, ella sólo odia (y mucho) a Link Woods.

* * *

**N/A: **Me dió flojera poner el disclaimer porque, seamos honestos, nadie los lee y, el hecho de que estemos en FANfiction es más que suficiente para aclarar que no me pertenece.

En lo referente a la historia, me disculpo por cualquier error que encuentren. Estaba tan emocionada por publicarlo que nisquiera me detuve a leerlo detenidamente (lo leí, pero sólo una vez, así que... dénse una idea).

Lo interesante comienza en el siguiente capítulo :-) Así que, eh, espero que lo disfruten.

Review? :3


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A**: Wow, gracias por leer :3 Sé que hay errores en el capítulo anterior, y me siento tonta por no notarlo antes, editaré ese capítulo pronto pero, por el momento, disfruten el siguiente capítulo de "El cambio".

**Disclaimer**: LOZ no me pertenece duh. (Me dió cosita no ponerlo en el anterior. Bleh, soy rara.)

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

—¡Link!—

Una voz femenina le llega a los oídos como un eco. El aludido gruñó, escondiendo su cabeza entre la almohada y las sábanas en un intento de bloquear el sonido. Probablemente era la chica que había conocido la noche anterior, pero si ése era el caso, no entendía por qué se molestaría en gritarle por la mañana. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios al recordar la noche anterior. Después de la entrevista y de tomar un vuelo de vuelta a Hyrule, el actor había asistido a una fiesta de su co-estrella de su nueva película Ruto Waters, trayendo de vuelta a casa a una castaña desconocida después de tomar varias copas. Sin embargo, la voz que le había llamado no sonaba para nada como la de la chica.

Estiró sus brazos, aceptando el hecho de que no podía volver a quedarse dormido; pero éstos chocaron con algo duro. ¿Desde cuando su cama tenía cabecera? Además, ¿no acababa de obtener ésas nuevas sábanas de seda que se sentían muy, muy bien? Las que rodeaban su cuerpo eran suaves, quizás estaban hechas de algodón egipcio, pero definitivamente no eran seda.

—¡Dios, Link! Tienes qué levantar tu perezoso trasero de ésa cama y apresurarte, Zelda estará de pésimo humor si no bebe su café de la mañana.—

¿Quién rayos era esa chica y por qué le estaba gritando por cosas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo? Abrió ligeramente un ojo, frotando el otro con una mano. Por la ventana de su izquierda (¿No se suponía que eso estaba del lado derecho de la cama y no al contrario?) notó como el sol ni siquiera se alzaba completamente. El hecho de que fuera tan temprano le molestaba. Su horario normal no comenzaba sino hasta dentro de otras tres horas—no veía el punto de llegar tan temprano al set de grabación—y no veía el punto en estar despierto tan temprano, así que esa chica—Brianna (O era Brenna?) podía ir a buscar ése estúpido café ella misma.

—¡Link!— la voz suena más cerca esta vez, y siente cómo tiran las sábanas fuera de la cama, enviando un calofrío por su espalda. Rueda en la cama, tratando de encontrar algo caliente con qué cubrirse, sólo para caer duramente contra el piso.

—¡Joder!— exclamó, abriendo sus ojos completamente. El frío piso sobre el que había caído era de madera, definitivamente no era el suyo, cubierto completamente en alfombra. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Además, ¿desde cuando usaba ropa interior para ir a la cama? Escucha pasos, la chica se coloca frente a él y, en cuanto alza sus ojos para observarla, sus rasgos se llenan de confusión. —¿Malon?

Sabía que la noche anterior había estado borracho, pero no _tan _borracho. La chica que había traído a casa la noche anterior no era pelirroja, y había estado dispuesta a cosas que estaba seguro Malon Ranch nunca haría. Eso sin mencionar que ninguno de los dos era suficientemente estúpido como para mezclar el trabajo y lo personal. Lo que llevaba a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué estaba haciendo su representante en su departamento—o en donde fuera que estuviera?

—¿Qué haces?— pregunta, quejándose. Todo su cuerpo dolía debido a la caída, todo salvo su cabeza, notó. No tenía resaca.

Malon deja salir un suspiro, irritada. Pronto camina unos pasos más a su izquierda, tomando una camisa que encuentra en el suelo y lanzándosela en la cara. No sabía si estaba limpia o no, pero igualmente se la pone, levantándose del suelo.

—Una pregunta mejor es, ¿qué estás haciendo _tú_? Link, ¡se supone que tú eres el responsable! Con todo el tiempo que usas quejándote sobre el llegar tarde y la puntualidad, lo mínimo que podías hacer es levantarte temprano, ¿no crees? ¿Quién va a salvar mi trasero si tengo qué comenzar a salvar el tuyo?—

¿De qué estaba hablando? Se suponía que ella y Zelda eran las responsables—claro que, la rubia le había presentado su renuncia de una manera muy informal la noche anterior—por lo que toda la responsabilidad recaía en Malon. Además, se suponía que ella estaba ahí para salvar _su _trasero, no él el de ella.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Estoy en problemas?— el rubio pasa sus dedos por su cabello, moviéndolo para que deje de bloquear su vista, al momento que trata de recordar qué pudo haber sucedido.

—No, ¡pero lo estarás si no dejas de jugar!— murmura, sacudiendo la cabeza, y su largo cabello rojo con ella.—En serio, Link, ¿qué pasa contigo? Zelda estará despierta en una hora y necesita que estés ahí con su café. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no toma una taza por la mañana.

Si actuaba como lo había hecho el día anterior, entonces sí sabía como podía ponerse. Se toma un segundo para mirar a su alrededor, notando como el cuarto es notablemente diferente al suyo. Es simple y pequeño: las paredes están pintadas de un suave color azul, el piso es de madera, un escritorio, cama y tocador hechos de lo que parecía caoba, una Mac con posts-it y algunos libros—casi se ríe en voz alta, ¿quién lee libros?. Enserio, ¿qué clase de mundo era ese? Tenía qué ser un chiste.

—No sé como lo hicieron pero, ¡buen trabajo! — exclama, a lo que la chica lo mira confundida.

—¿Hacer qué?—

—¡Ya sabes!— alza las manos, señalando el cuarto.— ¡Todo esto! Traerme aquí. Y muy rápido también.—

Link miró a su alrededor, esperando que Kafei, Midna y Vaati salieran de la habitación gritando "¡Sorpresa!" o algo por el estilo. La chica le miró en silencio. Abre su boca, pero la cierra. Después de unos segundos, la abre de nuevo:

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo?—

¿Mejor amigo? ¿La había escuchado bien? Nunca había escuchado que la chica le hablara así, sin mencionar que ellos realmente no tenían una buena relación.

Rió entre dientes.

—Ya, enserio. ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Fue Midna, verdad?—la chica niega con la cabeza.—¿Kafei? Seguramente es su venganza por cambiar su shampoo con tinte rojo.

—¿Cambiaste su...?— se interrumpe. —Ni siquiera quiero preguntar. Sólo... arréglate y compra el café, ¿de acuerdo?

Con eso, Malon dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Link miró en silencio la puerta por la que había salido la chica antes de buscar sus pantalones. Los encontró en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio, e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar su celular y su cartera. Para su sorpresa, encontró un Blackberry en lugar de su típico iPhone. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Abrió su cartera—era la misma que recordaba, gracias a las Diosas—y tomó su licencia de conducir, la cual estaba firmada con el nombre Link Harnikian.

No. Esto tenía qué ser una broma. Una horrible, pésima broma.

Mueve el mouse de la Mac, tratando de encontrar algo más. La pantalla parpadea un poco antes de encenderse completamente. El mensaje de bienvenida se lee: "Bienvenido, Link Harnikian."

—¿Kafei?— grita suavemente, pero no recibe respuesta. —¡Kafei, esto no es divertido! —el tono de desesperación era más visible en su voz— ¡Te superaste, lo admito, pero no es divertido!

La única respuesta que recibe provenía del piso de abajo:

—"_Diosas, Link. ¡Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones más de lo que creí!"_— la voz de Malon ahora sonaba irritante y molesta, contrario a la voz que le había parecido sexy anteriormente.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, el actor se sienta en la silla frente a él, observando los libros del escritorio. Toma cada uno de los libros, abriéndolos en la primera páginas. Todos los libros tienen escrito—con su letra— la misma cosa en la esquina.

Link Harnikian.

Link Harnikian.

_Link Harnikian._

Revisó todos, los siete, encontrándose lo mismo.

Esto _no _era ni lo más remotamente divertido.

* * *

Zelda sonríe para sí misma mientras la luz le ilumina la cada, despertándola suavemente. No recordaba la última vez que se había despertado de manera tan natural.

Dejando salir un suave suspiro de relajación, la chica rueda sobre su cuerpo, su cabello rubio rodeando su cabeza como un halo de luz. Sus sábanas se sentían suaves y sedosas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, dándole deseos de quedarse en cama todo el día. La sonrisa vuelve a sus labios al recordar que puede hacerlo, por lo menos un día antes de salir a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Sin paparazzi, sin estrés, sin Link—

Esperen un momento. ¿Cuerpo desnudo?

Ella nunca duerme desnuda—demasiado molesto y anti-higiénico para su gusto. Pero ahí se encontraba, en cama y sin ropa. Ahora completamente despierta, la chica abre los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Sus paredes de color azul y su piso de madera ya no están, sino paredes blancas y una horrible alfombra del mismo color. Busca su reloj despertador en la mesita de noche, encontrándose con un iPhone en su lugar—¿iPhone?. De igual manera lo toma, presionando el botón "Home" en el celular, encendiendo la pantalla, que muestra orgullosamente la hora.

8:15 am.

¡M*erda! Debía de haber despertado hacía más de una hora—

No, eso era antes. Había renunciado. Claro que, con la prisa que había tenido en el aeropuerto y en alejarse de Link, no había ni siquiera mencionado eso a Malon o a alguien más que no fuera el actor, por lo que probablemente no era oficial, y eso era un problema. Tendría que levantarse y correr para poder presentar oficialmente su renuncia y deshacerse del actor lo más rápido posible.

Se sentó en la cama, a pesar del frío y del repentino dolor de cabeza, tratando de cubrirse con las sábanas. Abrazándolas contra su cuerpo se mueve a la orilla, bajando sus pies de la cama , la carpeta suave pero extraña bajo sus dedos. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que le molesta, sino el sonido que proviene del otro lado de la cama. Un gemido.

_Un gemido masculino._

—Rayos nena, ¿qué estás haciendo?—

Rápidamente se voltea, encontrándose con un hombre completamente desnudo y sin cubrirse—probablemente porque ella había arrastrado toda la sábana consigo. Se mueve ligeramente hacia atrás, rápidamente apretando las sábanas sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Cúbrete!— demanda, tratando de calmarse. El hombre responde tratando de tomar la misma sábana que la chica usa en un intento de cubrirse, por lo que pronto una pelea comienza, él jala y ella también. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No con la sábana, idiota!

El hombre—que ella admite era bastante atractivo si eras el tipo de chica que tenía preferencia por aquellos con rulos, cabello negro y ojos de color (¿quién no?)— se ríe en su cara mientras suelta la sábana.

—¿Con qué, entonces?—

Juzgando por el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos, seguramente él no esperaba despertar de ése modo. Claro que ella tampoco estaba esperando esto, sin mencionar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus ojos azules, que había cerrado de nuevo tras la pelea de sábanas, se abrieron ligeramente, buscando en el cuarto por algo que fuera de utilidad. Le fue imposible no mirar a su alrededor, descubriendo que ese definitivamente no era su habitación, pero tampoco le parecía familiar. Pero no era tiempo para eso. Con las suaves mantas aún a su alrededor, se estiró un poco, tomando una camisa blanca que se encontraba tirada en el piso, para después aventársela al hombre, quien la atrapa con facilidad.

Mientras él se coloca la camisa, ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Un par de segundos pasan, y el hombre se ríe entre dientes.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.— Zelda abrió un ojo, echando un vistazo. El hombre no sólo se había colocado la camisa, sino también unos pantalones negros de vestir. Abrió ambos ojos, mirando al hombre. No era demasiado mayor, quizás sólo uno o dos más que ella. Y por alguna razón le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde o por qué. —¿Podrías dejar de mirarme, Zel? Me estás asustando.

¡_Zel_! Sólo sus amigos cercanos la llamaban así. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

—Bueno, ¡tú me estás asustando a mí! ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?— era posible que fuera de él, porque no era la suya. —Y.. ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? Yo...— se detiene, sus facciones cambiando de rabia a susto. —¡Oh, Diosas! Tú me... ¡¿Me violaste?

La boca del chico cayó abierta, sus ojos agrandándose.

—Pero qué... ¡Joder, no!— responde rápidamente —Sabía que estabas un poco borracha anoche, pero ciertamente no tanto como para no recordar nada. Y tampoco suficiente como para seguir así después de dormir siete horas.— responde, murmurando la última parte. Zelda notó la sinceridad en sus ojos y voz, relajándose notablemente.

Pero ella no recordaba nada de éso sucediendo. Después de volver a Hyrule y llegar a su casa, había ido de compras y se había quedado en su casa toda la noche comiendo helado Ben and Jerry's directamente del envase para después dormirse temprano, cansada de esperar a Malon, que había tenido una reunión con los productores de una película en la que participaría Link, misma razón por la que no había podido hablar con ella sobre su renuncia.

_Link._

Seguramente él lo había hecho en un intento de hacerla enojar después de la pelea que había tenido tras bastidores del programa de Termina.

—¿Fue Link?— preguntó en voz dura — ¿Link te pagó para hacer esto? Juro por las Diosas que si ése bastardo tiene algo qué ver..

—¿Link?— le interrumpió, confuso. —¿Qué tiene qué ver tu niñero con esto?

¿Niñero? Como, ¿cuidador? Así se referían a ella algunas veces debido a su trabajo, siempre cuidando la actitud del actor.

—Tuvimos una pelea, de nuevo, el otro día y... ¡Link Avignon Woods!— la chica miró alrededor, alzando la voz.— ¡Woods! ¡Sal de donde sea que estés en éste instante! Si no lo haces, personalmente te voy a castrar y...—

Una gran mano se posó sobre su boca, silenciándola. Ella la mordió, no estaba de humor para juegos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Zel?— el hombre sacude su mano mordida, murmurando blasfemias —¿Es enserio que no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió anoche? Sólo tomaste un par de shots de tequila y una copa de champaña...—

Zelda suspiró, notando que el hombre no estaba percatado de qué tan poco gracioso ella encontraba el chiste.

—¿Recuérdame?— pregunta, decidiendo que quizás lo mejor sea seguirle la corriente.

—Estaba con Kafei, celebrando su regreso después de pasar un mes en Termina, cuando me llamaste para salir. Creí que era porque necesitabas divertirte un poco, y después de pasar un rato en el Bar terminamos en tu departamento...—

—¿Mi apartamento?— esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño.

—Eh, sí. Tu apartamento.. Con tu habitación, donde estamos ahora, hablando...— le miró. —¿Te sientes bien?—

Kafei. Él había regresado a Hyrule después de beber con Link, un día antes que ellos. Eso tenía sentido, lo que lo hacía peor. Miró por un segundo al chico, encontrando sólo sinceridad en ellos. Si no estaba mintiendo, entonces...

Observó el cuarto. A su lado derecho había unas grandes puertas de vidrio, seguramente dirigían a un pequeño (o grande) balcón; del techo colgaba un gran candelabro, y de una de las paredes blancas observó una foto de lo que parecía alguien sosteniendo un trofeo. Del otro lado, una gran repisa con varios premios, entre ellos un Lanayru, uno de los más importantes en lo referente al mundo de la actuación. Esto era, sin duda, la habitación de Link. Claro que, no había señal de él en ningún lado. Qué... interesante. Estaba segura de que era una gran broma que Link había organizado para molestarla, pero ella consideraba que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Sus ojos volvieron al chico—cuyo nombre aún no sabía, o recordaba—que parecía esperar una respuesta.

—Un poco extraña...—murmura en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Y Kafei?—

El hombre alza una ceja.

—Ajá, ¿tu mejor amigo?—

_Mejor amigo. _Ni en lo más remoto de su mente se le había ocurrido que el chico fuera tal cosa para ella, pero claro, ya no sabía qué creer y qué no.

—Claro, mi mejor amigo... ¿De dónde lo conoces?— pregunta suavemente, tratando de aclarar su cabeza.

—Eh, participé en un par de sus videos musicales ¿recuerdas?—

Videos... ¡Oh! Sí, ahora lo recordaba. Link y Malon habían hablado mucho de un chico que conocieron en el set de grabación de "The Blue Twilight", el grupo de Kafei, Midna y Vaati. Habían mencionado algo de sus habilidades como actor, que debería dedicarse a eso y dejar de lado el modelaje... ¡Brendan! No, ¿Bennet? No no, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¡Brennan!— exclamó en voz alta, contenta consigo misma por recordar algo como eso. Cubrió su boca con una mano al realizarlo, sus mejillas encendiéndose ligeramente.

—¿Sí?— preguntó curioso al escuchar su nombre, su boca curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba.

—No, nada, yo sólo...— sacude su cabeza. —Nada. Simplemente, no encuentro esto para nada divertido.

—¿Qué no es divertido?—

—Lo que sea que tú y Woods estén planeando, no es divertido.— respondió, levantándose de la cama y tomando la sábana con ella. —Sin mencionar que tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, y, Dios, Malon probablemente llegará tarde y...

—¿Cuál es el problema contigo y tus niñeros hoy?—

—No, no lo entiendes. ¡Yo soy la niñera!— mantiene la voz baja a pesar de que su irritación aumentó. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de actuar? —O, era. No hablé con Malon de mi decisión, por lo que seguramente nisiquiera ha hecho lo que se supone tendría qué hacer yo. Dios, el café y la reunión.. Después de esto no quiero siquiera llevar el café, pero si no lo hago no podré.. ¡Ugh!

—¿Café? ¿Hablas de la pelirroja que trajo tu café esta mañana?— preguntó confuso. La chica le miró, sus ojos iluminándose ligeramente.

—¿Malon? ¿Estuvo aquí?—

—Sí, me despertó alrededor de las siete y treinta. Moca frappé con tres cucharadas de azúcar. Lo dejé en el refrigerador.

Zelda lo ignora, tomando el iPhone. Descubriendo que tiene nueve mensajes nuevos, la chica trata de leerlos, colocando la contraseña que utilizaba normalmente para su blackberry, pero la marcaba incorrecta. Diosas, odiaba los iPhone, por esa razón no tenía uno. Pero sentía que tenía que leer esos mensajes, así que continuó intentando con diferentes dígitos. Notando que tenía problemas, Brennan se aclara la garganta.

—Los primeros cuatro dígitos de tu nombre.

"9, 3, 5 ,3.."

Vaya, tenía razón.

**Malon:** Hey! Dnde estás? Dejé tu café c/ Brennan.

**Kafei:** Diosas, mujer. Saca a Brennan de ti y d tu cama y ven al set, jurast x tu preciado Lanayru q vendrias.

**Midna:** ZELDA ELIZABETH WOODS SI NO LLEGAS PRONTO TEN X SEGURO Q TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO.

Wow, qué ruda.

**Dolor en el trasero:** Por favor dime q tu apellido es Woods xq el mío es Harnikian y me stoy volviendo loco

**Dolor en el trasero:** Es Link x cierto, si tienes mi celular t tengo como "dolor en el trasero" qisiera decir q lo siento pero no realment

**Dolor en el trasero: **Tu mejor amiga y compañera es la persona + fastidiosa en caminar en el planeta

**Dolor en el trasero: **Se q renunciaste pero al parecer nadie mas lo sabe asi q yo tengo q hacer tu trabajo

**Dolor en el trasero: **eso y tienes q ir al set de grabación del nuevo video de TBT

**Dolor en el trasero: **y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estamos en un gran problema

Un gran problema... un _enorme _problema, sin duda.

* * *

**N/A**: Y eso es todo.~ Todo será explicado en su momento así que, paciencia, paciencia~

Sé que puede parecer un poco confuso pero digamos que tengo mis momentos en los que la inspiración viene en inglés y no en español, por lo que trato de traducirlo y termina un poco.. extraño.

Eso y, las faltas de ortografía en los mensajes fueron a propósito :-)

_Dejen un Review, acepto quejas, comentarios, opiniones.. Todo es bueno 3_


	3. Capítulo 3

N/A: Quiero pedirles una súper disculpa. Me fui de viaje en verano y, aunque tenía la intención de subir capítulo antes de irme y quizás una que otra vez mientras estuviera fuera, se me fue el tiempo, y tan pronto volví, entré a clases (una semana tarde, muchas gracias). Tenía qué acoplarme, ponerme al corriente en trabajos... De pronto tenía vida social y varios proyectos y ya no tenía tiempo de nada—y cuando tenía, no llegaba la bendita inspiración.

Ya me dió tiempo (gracias papá, por dejarme faltar a la escuela. Neta, gracias)

OJO. Esto es sólo la mitad de lo que originalmente debería ser el capítulo tres, pero decidí subiro a dejarlos sin nada. Sí, es corto, pero algo es algo. Es probable que suba la otra parte en uno o dos días, hasta entonces, lean esto y pues.

Perdón perdón perdón!.

Okya, les dejo el medio capítulo. (je, medio.)

Disclaimer: LOZ no me pertenece blahblah

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

* * *

Siendo completamente honestos, Link Woods no tiene quejas respecto a su vida.

Claro, hay reglas (le gusta romperlas) y horarios (que normalmente decide ignorar), e incluso ciertos límites (que, la verdad, nadie respeta). Pero nunca los vió como un gran problema. De hecho, nada de las cosas negativas le inmutaban pues, al final del día, siempre tenía a cientos de chicas, millones de rupias y acceso exclusivo dondequiera que fuera. Tenía su propio pent-house al centro de la ciudad, en el que no tenía qué pagar ni un centavo (bendita fuera su agencia); un mini teatro personal y un jacuzzi más grande que su antigua casa. Todo gracias a su talento, y las miles de fanáticas que le habían votado en un concurso para en contrar al próximo 'gran actor de Hyrule'.

El único problema es que ahora es Link Harnikian.

Y eso está completa y absolutamente jodido.

Porque, a pesar de que no es femenino (o gay, de acuerdo a _algunas_ creencias bastante populares), tiene qué hacer todas las cosas que Zelda tenía qué hacer. Desde ir a clases de yoga y pilates, hasta comer comida orgánica y manejar un horrible y pequeño mini-cooper. Y no olvidemos _leer_... Es completamente nauseabundo, y hasta cierto punto, ya medio espera empezar con el tan aclamado dolor de andrés.

(Tiene una madre y una hermana adolescente y sabe cómo funciona eso, gracias.)

Ah, y ya que se habla de quejas, también están esos malditos Post-its con todo tipo de anotaciones/citas/reuniones/recordatorios que se puedan imaginar. La casa entera parece una fábrica de ésas notitas. Son rosas, amarillas, verdes y naranjas—Ya. No. Lo. Soporta.

Es por eso que llegó a la conclusión de que ésto era una horrible, bien planeada, broma de mal gusto.

Porque, joder, extraña su deportivo último modelo, su departamento, su comida rápida congelada, a sus pequeños y lindos gatos, llevar chicas después de una noche de fiesta y.. Rayos, incluso extraña ver desde su balcón a ésas fanáticas obsesionadas caminar en la calle de su edificio con binoculares.

Por desgracia (nótese el sarcasmo) no había estado listo para llevar el café a su santa patrona (más sarcasmo, de nada), por lo que Malon lo había hecho en su lugar, dejándole con la simple tarea de prepararse y llegar el estudio de The Blue Twilight antes de las nueve de la mañana. Algo que sí había logrado hacer sin problema, muchas gracias, a pesar de que las direcciones estaban escritas en ésos desgraciados post-it naranja neón, aquellos que estaban alrededor de la pantalla 'su' MacBook.

Había logrado llegar al set de grabación antes de la hora preterminada (la primera vez que llega temprano en toda su vida) y no tardó más de un minuto en estacionar, descubriendo que es mucho más fácil estacionar un auto pequeño que uno más largo.

Imagínense.

Tomando 'su' odioso Blackberry y, dándose un golpe en la cabeza al salir del pequeño auto (para que conste, dijo 'maldición' y no otra cosa), se encaminó a donde se imaginaba estaban los de la banda, no sin antes mostrar un carnet de prensa que se encontraba en su cartera. Le era molesto, nunca antes en su vida tenía qué mostrar una identificación para entrar a donde tenía qué ir, pero supuso que era parte de la broma. También le es extraño que le den direcciones, pues generalmente lo llevan a donde tienen qué ir, no como ahora en el que tuvo qué encontrar su propio camino.

Justo cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta del estudio, escucha risas desde adentro. Las reconoce como las risas de Kafei, Midna y Vaati.

Lo sabía.

Todo era una cruda y horrible broma.

Abre la puerta de golpe, y a la primera persona a la que ve es a Midna. En ésos momentos no tiene humor para extrañar a la chica porque, honestamente, toda ésta mierda le ha tenido sumamente preocupado y molesto.

—¡MIDNA!— grita, llamando la atención de la chica.

La aludida salta de su asiento, su risa apagándose al instante. Su cabello rojo se sacude por el movimiento.

—Uh, ¿Lin-Eh? — se interrumpe insegura. Sus ojos ámbar se abren repentinamente y rápidamente agrega: —¡Yo no lo hice!

Link se detiene y comienza a reírse, a lo que Midna le mira aún más confundida.

—Sí, claro, buen chiste. Pero, ¿cuál es tu problema?—

Midna le lanza una sonrisa burlona, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aún así no lo hice. — se detiene. — Espera, exactamente, ¿qué es lo que no hice?

El rubio frunce el ceño.

—Tú sabes, — afirma como si fuera lo más obvio. —Esto. — señala a su alrededor agitadamente, causando que la pelirroja le mire aún más extrañada. Kafei se acerca a su lado, empujándola ligeramente con su hombro.

—¿Recuerdas? Malon dijo que estaba actuando extraño...—

La voz de Kafei se apaga mientras la boca de Kafei forma una pequeña "O". El chico mira hacia otro lado, captando la atención del rubio.

—¡Tú! Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?— los ojos castaños de Kafei se abren ampliamente, sorprendido por la acusación. — ¡Aún estás molesto por teñir tu cabello rojo!

—¡Hey!— sisea el chico. —¡Zelda prometió no decir nada, y fue por su propio entretenimiento!

Vaati y Midna rompieron en risas con el descubrimiento.

—Ella...— la chica se encoge, abrazando su estómago en un intento de dejar de reír— ¡Tiñó tu cabello!—

—¡No es divertido! Nadie se mete con _la_ melena.—

Aunque a cualquiera le habría provocado gracia la escena, Link no estaba para bromas.

—Pero, ¡Fui yo quien colocó el tinte en tu shampoo!— exclama, exasperado. —¡Yo dije que fue por mi entretenimiento, y fui yo quien tomó fotos mientras dormías!

—Joder, ¿enserio? Porque he estado mezclando laxantes con el café de Zelda desde hace un mes.

_Así que Kafei era el culpable..._

Es entonces cuando se dió cuenta de todo. Éstos chicos, por más que los ame, son unos idiotas y no serían capaces de planear algo como esto... De haber sido ellos, estarían muriéndose de risa y no dejarían de molestarlo al respecto.

Oh, éstos chicos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo...


End file.
